Lady Luck
by annieluwho
Summary: Growing up everyone expected her to marry one of the Donnelly brothers, most likely Sean considering they were the most similar in personality , but no she went and fell for Kevin ,the lovable and oh so unlucky Kevin Donnelly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I sadly don't own The Black Donnelly's

Disclaimer : I sadly don't own The Black Donnelly's

Lady Lucky

A.N. _Italics are Joey Ice cream_

Ch: 1

She was a rough and tumble sort of girl growing up, she could fight just as well as any of the boys in the neighborhood, but she also had a certain kindness to her which she would only show to her closest of friends including the Donnelly brothers , Jenny Rilley and sometimes Joey Ice Cream. They all grew up on the same block, they went to the same school, and they all stuck together no matter what, family above all, right? Growing up everyone expected her to marry one of the Donnelly brothers, most likely Sean considering they were the most similar in personality , but no she went and fell for Kevin ,the lovable and oh so unlucky Kevin Donnelly. They were a year apart in school. The first time he kissed her, he was a senior and she was a junior and they were walking home.

-November 2002-

She was yelling at him about something or other when all of a sudden he stopped walking , so she finally noticed he wasn't walking next to her anymore so she turned around and walked back towards him " What's up Kev?" she asked him and looked up at him ,(her being 5'4 and him being 6'5 definitely made it difficult for her to make him look her in the eye) anyway, he had this serious look on his face and it made her nervous for a second and then he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and when she didn't respond he pulled away slightly with a scared sort of expression on his face "I'm sorry Em" he told her she blinked at him repeatedly smacked him in the face and then kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck , she finally let go and said "Took you long enough" with a grin she took his hand and they continued down the block , Kevin trailing behind her slightly with a hundred watt grin on his face.

_And for the first time in his life Kevin Donnelly actually felt lucky._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I sadly don't own The Black Donnelly's

Disclaimer : I sadly don't own The Black Donnelly's

Lady Lucky

A.N. _Italics are Joey Ice cream_

Ch: 2

_Even after high school they stayed together, which surprised everyone, but not me, nope not me, you want to know why, here I'll tell you._

"_Joey, the BODIES" and enraged officer yelled at him _

"_Are you telling' the story or am I?" Joey asked him with a patient look on his face _

(A.N. couldn't resist, it's my favorite 'Joey' line)

It was a calm June evening in Hells Kitchen, which is a rarity to say the least, when Em O'Connor was working in the bakery her Ma' owned. She was just finishing up with her last customer of the day before she closed up shop and got a head start on the goods for the next day, she had just turned the open sign over to read closed and went into the back room to get something , when she heard the bell over the front door ring. "Sorry, were closed" she called out to whoever it was that obviously couldn't read. She didn't hear the door slam close like she was expecting it to, instead she heard footsteps coming towards the room she was in, and she began to feel scared so she grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a baseball bat, Kevin had left at her place telling her I was just for her own protection. As the footsteps neared the door to the room, she clenched the bat tighter and readied herself to start swinging at the intruder, no sooner had she done that the unknown person stepped into the door way she leaned back ready to take a swing at her attacker, when a familiar voice yelped in surprise "Whoa Em, easy!"

"GOD! Kevin, are you trying to give me a heart attack!" she asked him half in relief half in frustration.

"No, I just came to give you a visit. Seesh! woman next time I won't bother if you're going to come at me with a bat" he told her

"Fine" she told him and turned around to make her back face him

"Oh come on , you know I'm kidding" he said to her as he came up behind her again , and she swung around brandishing the bat out in front of her slightly "Don't make me hit you." She warned him while holding the bat out in a supposed menacing way, but couldn't keep a straight face for long, and she burst out laughing.

"You're a nut, you know that?" Kevin told her with a smile on his face

"Yup, but that's why you love me!" she answered him still trying to contain her laughter

"Damn straight I do "he said as he grabbed her and picked her up, putting her down on the desk that was normally used for business purposes only.

"Well, Kevin Donnelly, I never …." She faded off in her fake Southern accent as he kissed her soundly effectively shutting her up.

"Mhmm what's that for?" she asked

"Do you really want to know?" he questioned back

"Probably not, but go ahead tell me" she answered in a matter of fact way

"You know what, never mind it's not important." he said as he picked her back up off the desk and set her down properly on her feet.

"We should probably get back to the Firecracker, I figure Jimmy's wondering why I've been downstairs for a good thirty minutes" he told her

"Ok, just give me one second, and don't try and evade my question Kevin, I still want to …… "

"Emily , trust me on this , it's really nothing just decided that it was a good time to kiss you that's all , now lets go!" he said to her

"Fine, I just have to close up… wait how did you get in here I locked the door?" she asked bewildered

"I have my ways" he told her with a shrug of his shoulders

"Never mind I don't want to know, oh and by the way sorry about the whole ya know bat thing" she said

"No problem, besides I find it kind of sexy when a women can handle herself" he told her with a grin

"Do you now?" she asked him a she put her arms around his neck.

"Mhm, yup "he answered as his arms went around her waist.

"We can be a little later back to the Firecracker right?" she asked him coyly

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good right about know." He said as she kissed him


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I sadly don't own The Black Donnelly's

Disclaimer : I sadly don't own The Black Donnelly's

Lady Lucky

A.N. _Italics are Joey Ice cream_

Ch: 3

"_Kevin and Em were a little late back to the Firecracker that night, to say the least, if you know what I mean." Joey said to the two officers sitting in front of him "Anyway back to the story "Joey started again_

"Hey Kevin, where you been?" Jimmy asked him as he walked back into the Firecracker, Emily following closely behind him

"Relax Jimmy; I had something I needed to take care of." Kevin told him and grinned at Emily, she smiled back shaking her head knowing Jimmy wouldn't take that to well. Jimmy was about to retort when he caught sight of Em leaning against the bar and he just took a breath and rolled his eyes at his younger brother

"Really Kevin, did you need to fuck her right now? "Jimmy asked

"Shut up" Kevin told him as he walked back behind the bar and started taking drink orders, when Jimmy walked over to the other end of the bar where Em was sitting

"Hey Em" he said

"Hey Jimmy "she replied

"Listen , I know you and my brother tend to go at it like rabbits on a daily basis , but can you try and make it so he isn't leaving me with a crowded bar alone." He asked her in a faux innocent voice

"Oh please, Jimmy, you had Joey" she told him

"I rest my case "Jimmy said and smirked slightly and she smiled back slightly looking over at Joey Ice Cream who was currently trying to hit on Jenny.

"Oh and one more thing," he said

"Yeah" she replied smiling a little wider

"Try not to tire him out to much , you know he is kinda dopey to begin with, if you know what I mean" he said with a grin on his face , he loved making Emily blush ,he thought it was hysterical , especially when they were younger and he used to tease her about liking Kevin. Although he enjoyed tormenting her, the oldest Donnelly brother had a bit of a soft spot when it came to Emily, it was almost like she was the little sister he never had, although he insists that Kevin is a bit of a girl.

"Hey Jimmy why don't you lay off her" Kevin said coming over to them

"How about I lay on her instead?" Jimmy replied and Kevin gave him an annoyed look and glared at him as he drew him self up to full height, a good 6 inches taller than Jimmy.

"Shut up Jimmy" Kevin said with anger in his voice and a hard look on his face.

"Aright, alright I get it Kevin, hands off your woman "he said mockingly to his little brother

"Thank you" he said sarcastically as Jimmy walked away

"He wasn't giving you a hard time was he?" Kevin asked as he filled up two glasses with some Budweiser

"Of course he was, Jimmy's been giving me a hard time since I was three , but its nothing I cant handle , he makes me laugh , that brother of yours." She said to him with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, laugh" Kevin grumbled under his breath as he eyed his oldest brother 'conversing' with some customer angrily. And Emily smiled at him slightly

"Jealous Kevin?" she asked impishly

"Jealous? Jealous of what, is there something I should be jealous of?" he asked her hurriedly. She rolled her eyes and leaned over the bar, grabbed his collar, and kissed him roughly, tongues and all. "Does that answer your question?" she asked him

"Yeah, I guess, but I might need a little more persuasion" he added with his eyebrows raised waiting for her response. She rolled her eyes once again and said "Well you're going to have to earn it."

"Oh I intend to" he replied nonchalantly with a spark in his eyes and started to work again. Her eyes followed him for a moment longer. When she felt a pair of eyes on her, she turned around swiftly where she was met with the hazel eyes of Tommy Donnelly. She walked over to him and sat down across from him at the booth. "Tommy "she said

"Em" he replied "Your going to give yourself a bad reputation if you just keep kissing random guys like that" he told her in mock seriousness as he took a sip of his beer

"Right, a bad reputation, how could it possibly get any worse?" she asked rhetorically and arched one of her eyebrows and he just smiled at her and took another swig of beer.

"So what's good Tommy, you and Jenny get your acts together yet?" she asked and just looked at him dead on.

"Funny, Em real funny" he said

"I thought so too. "She replied with a smirk resembling Kevin's

"You know I think Kevin's been a bad influence on you." He told her and she just grinned and looked over to the bar which showed Kevin trying to get Jimmy to clam down over something a rowdy costumer said.

"Anyway I figure if we ever do you'd be about the third person to know" he told her

"Probably "she replied still looking at Kevin and Jimmy , she looked over there for so long Tommy's eyes eventually drifted over to the bar and he sighed and got up from the booth, catching Kevin's eye , and Kevin gave him a look saying 'what do you want me to do, I'm trying here' . Tommy then walked over to the bar just as Jimmy really lost it and came over the bar at the guy. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last. There was a scuffle of some sort and someone was slammed into the jukebox causing it to stop playing, just a normal day at the Firecracker Lounge.


End file.
